


A FORBIDDEN ROSE

by TrashForSkeleBoners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grillby's, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Sexy Times, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForSkeleBoners/pseuds/TrashForSkeleBoners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're working at Grillb's when a particular sexy skeleton catches your eye...</p><p>(Updates thursadays!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A FORBIDDEN ROSE

TrashForSkeleBoners presents  
A FORBIDDEN ROSE  
.  
.  
.  
.

(A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic, it's about Sans since he's by skele-hubby -w- I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, and I'll try and update as much as possible! Have fun reading!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxx  
xxxxx  
xxx (THAT'S WHAT'S GONNA BE IN THIS FANFIC! lol)  
xx  
x

 

You woke up with a scream. Cold sweat was running down your back. You had a nightmare. But about what...? You wondered out loud. You tried to think back to that nightmare, but it escaped you. Huh.

Your eyes danced to your alarm clock. 3:00 A.M. You had a long time until you had work. With a sigh, you lied back on your bed. Despite how tired you were, you couldn't fall back asleep. Not with that bad dream looming over you.

But... what was it even about....?

You concentrated as hard as you cold. Finally, blurry images came back to you. It was nothing certain, but you had an idea.

Flowers... golden walls... knife... blood... flashing blue.

You bit your lip as you thought about it. What a strange dream. When you thought about it, you shuddered violently. Something about it seemed so... scary. Ugh.

Even though you were terrified, sleep nagged at your eyelids, and reluctantly, you escaped into the realm of dreams.

...........

You screamed again when you woke back up. Your alarm clock screeched annoyingly. Your olive orbs glanced over to it. 3:00 PM. 

Wow, you slept a long time! You thought. It was time to go to work. You rolled out of bed and fumbled with the sheets for a bit. Then, you went to the bathroom. You brushed your long hair, wrestling with the knots. Then, you brushed your teeth. You spit out the minty toothpaste and smiled at yourself in the mirror.

Another day, another dollar!

You put on your work clothes and went out the door. Your job was close enough to walk to, so you didn't need to take a car. You walked to the job and opened the door. The smell of french fries hit you.

You worked at a monster bar named Grillby's. It was small. You were the only person working there, along with your boss, Grillby. Grillby was a tall, lithe man with rippling shoulders and a fierce gaze. He wore a bartending outfit. The black and white color scheme complimented his flickering flames perfectly, and you could see the outline of his hard muscles through them. He wore square-shaped glasses that normally hid his piercing eyes. Even with the glasses, you could feel him staring at you. 

You walked into your job. It wasn't open yet, so there were no customers. Grillby was cleaning up. He waved at you, so you waved back. Then you went into the kitchens to help set up.

You had 2 hours until the restaraunt opened, but you liked to be early. You started cleaning the kitchen. That way, there would be no dirt in the food. 

Grillby followed you into the kitchen and grabed your wrist. You coquettishly glimpsed up towards him with a taken aback glare. "Hi, boss." You whimpered.

"(Your name)......." The man of fire purred, his phalanges warm to the touch. His fiery lips massaged the back of your warm neck, sucking testingly. You surprised.

"Grillby!" You exploded, jumping away from him. Grillby looked offended. He frowned. "I don't like you like that." You huffed. Grillby looked away.

"Sorry." The fire man said. He left the room. You rubbed the back of your neck softly where the man's mouth had been moments before.

...............................

The bar was hopping. Lots of monsters came, and that means lots of work was done. You went easily from table to table, your long legs gracing the bar floor as you looped from kitchen to table. Grillby avoided you awkwardly. You worried your plump bottom lip as you thought about it. That morning was really awkward. You curiously wondered what would happen if he approached you once more.

Suddenly, a loud CLACK sound came from behind you. You screamed.

"AHHH!" You screamed loudly. You spun around on the balls of your feet. A coy skeleton stopped behind you. You never seen him before. Who was he?

"Sorry, sweetcheeks." The skeleton purred with a smile. "I scared you, didn't I?"

Your bright blue eyes scanned the unfamiliar being before you. He was not tall. That was the first thing you realized about the new friend. He wore a denim hoodie that was unzipped, showing his porcelain rib cage. He wore shiny dark basketball shorts that shimmered in the light of Grillby's hot flame, showing off his toned legs. His feet were adorned with slippers, pale pink and humorous. You smiled when you realized he was a customer.

"Hi, welcome to Grillby." You acknowledged, smiling. The skeleton monster chuckled, his voice smooth and deep.

"Hi, I'm sans. But you can call me the man of your dreams." He disclosed, smiling wide. Your face turned 50 different shades of red. You took his order and he sat down.

Grillby handled Sans for the rest of the night, to your dismay. You craved further interaction with the stocky skeleton, wanted to hear his choclatey voice that was melodical to your ears. You felt a familiar twinge downstairs when you thought about him. You blushed.

Finally, the bar closed. Sans was gone now. Grillby cleaned off the bar. You rubbed your thighs, seeking some form of interaction as you thought about the strange new person who had just entered your life. It felt like... you knew him? But how? It didn't make any sense. You had never seen him before. Not until now. But... something about him... it enticed you. You longed to know more about him, to hear more of his jokes.

"(Your name)?" Grillby gasped, coming towards you. You jumped, startled. "Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

"That's just my skin," you fretted, scowling. Grillby lifted his hands.

"Ok, sorry." He demurred. Then, he left Grillby's leaving you to lock up by yourself. You siged. Why was this job so hard?

When you went home, you instantaneously went to your bed. You lied down, willing sleep to whisk you away effortlessly. But your mind was occupied by the smiling face of a skeleton. Your thoughts were racing with his dark voice, his soft hands...

You curiously prodded between your own legs. Your bits were wet. You moaned openly as your fingers danced upon your vulva, spreading the gooey substance of your arousal between your soft folds. You had the best orgasm of your life right there as your uterus expanded, your body shivering with pleasure. You screamed as you came. Before you could even remove your hands from your pants, you feel asleep, your dreams invaded by a certain smiling skeleton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

(A/N: AAAAAND that's Chapter One! I hope you liked it! Chapter Two will feature more Grillby, a little accident, and a first kiss. Don't touch that dial!)


	2. Chapter To: A MYSTERIOUS STRANGER

(A/N: Howdy, folks! Here's Chapter Two, hot off the press. I hope I didn't make you wait TOO long! If you want the fic to keep going, you might want to leave a kudos and some nice comments, which motivates me to write faster! *waves* That's all for now, and see you at the end of the chapter!)

........................................

The next day, you got up and went to work. Your heart pulsed as you walked to Grillby's, thinking about Sans the entire walk there. You prayed he would arrive again today, so you could see him and talk to him. You felt your heart twinge with deep despair as you though about what would happen if he wasn't there today.

When you got to work, monsters were already in the bar. Your vibrant, lush eyeballs scanned the monsters in the bar already. There were some dogs, a yellow kid with spikes on him, a blue fish woman, and... 

You gasped. Sans!

You hurriedly went to Sans. He smiled when he spotted you, his cheeks flushing red.

"Hi, (your name)." He piped, purring loudly. "What brings you here?"

"I work here" you said. Sans laughed.

"I forgot." He hummed. His boney hand met yours. You gasped. "You going to take my order, babe?"

"Yes." You reasoned. "What will you order?"

"Hmm..." Sans quoted. "How about a burger, french fries, and a tall glass of you?"

You excitedly giggled at that. He giggled too. He was so cute!

"I'll go make that, Mr. Skeleton." You sassed, going into the kitchen. Sans smiled at you as you left. When you turned around, he couldn't help but stare at your generous ass. It was voluminous, and your pants complimented it perfectly. His pubils formed into little hearts as he realized what he was doing. Dammit! He thought. Not yet... She's not ready...

Not in this timeline, at least....

You came back with the burger, the french frie,s, and yourself. Sans smiled at you coyly. "Thanks, baby girl." He whined happily. You blushed.

"Did you just call me a baby girl?" You interrogated. Sans smiled. 

"Yes." He suggested. Your face turned 5 shades redder. You must have looked like a tomato by now! You blushed even more at the thought, your face intensely heat. 

"Wow," you breathed. Grillby rung a bell as it was closing time. The customers left, including Sans. Before he left, however, he turned to you and said:

"Hey, princess. If kisses were raindrops, I'd send you Hurricane Irene."

And then he was gone. Like that.

You went into the kitchen to clean up. You saw Grillby already in there, just lying around doing nothing. The swine! You started cleaning the dirt off the stove. With a jolt, those sweltering fingers were on your back again, dancing along your spine. Grilly pinned his arms to your side, trapping you to the stove. You gasped.

"G-grillby!" You sputtered, jumping. "W-w-w-w-what are you d-doing?" 

"You're so beautiful." The flaming man yakked. He kissed yourn neck. You moaned loudly. He liked that. 

"Grillby, no, I... I... I..." You started, squeezing your eyes shut. "I'm saving myself for Sans!"

"Baby" he yelled simply. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze. Grillby was yanked away from you, his body flying through the wall. You screamed.

Sans stood there, screaming, his face contorted into an expression of disgust and hatred. His left eye was flashing blue and yellow, dying the entire kitchen a sickly green. You feel to the floor, suddenly dizzy. What was he doing to you....?

Then it came back to you. The dream.

The dream...

...

You stood in a golden hall. Your hands were sweaty. Your legs trembled with an unknown feeling. You held the knife.

A few feet away from you was a horrible skeleton. He looked so angry, so hateful... Why was he so hateful? He moved his hand. You were slammed against the wall, then the floor, and you went through the wall. Drywall went through your lungs, and you coughed up blood as your vision went black. And then, right before your life ended, you heard those words...

"Do you want to have a bad time?"

...

"(Your name) Sans shouted, worried. "Your name... Are you okay? Answer me, god dammit!"

"Sans.." You moaned. Sans sighed.

"Thank the Gods Hera, Zeus, and Apollon you're ok. Did he hurt you?" Sans queried, hands on your shoulders. You sighed.

"No, I'm ok." You yawned. You rolled your shoulders. Sans smiled in a relieved way.

Then, something you never thought would happen in a billion decades happened.

Sans kissed you.

His bone lips moved against yours, his mouth cracking open. A phosphorescent muscle peeped out of his mouth, swipping against your teeth. You opened yours invitingly, his tongue muscling into your mouth and dancing with yours. It was better than any dance, though. You moaned loudly into the kiss, your hands finding San's hips. He pulled away.

"Woa. Sorry." He uttered, embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok." You insisted. "I liked it." You paused in thought. "...Why does it feel like I've known you before?" You snapped. Sans looked at you sadly.

"Sit down it's a long story..." Sans sniffed slowly. You sat down. Sans started.

"Well. Have you ever heard of the indie RPG video game Undertale, released September 15, 2015 and developed by Toby Fox?" Sans reported . You shook your head no. "Yeah well, that's because it doesn't exist in this universe because it was real. Before monsters were... released..." He struggled emotionally. "There was a child who fell into the Underground. They had a name. Frisk."

"That was the child who fell into the underground, right?" You simpered. Sans nodded, yes. 

"Yes. The child who fell, Frisk. They had the special power to reset the universe, over and over. They could go back to the beginning whenever they wanted. They used that power to go through the underground in different ways. Some ways, they spared everyone. Other ways, they killed everyone." Sans slurred. You gasped.

"Well I found out you were the player. It wasn't actually Frisk who saved and killed everyone... it was you. You piloted their body from the moment they landed. It was you who reset the universe, over and over again... and it was you who freed us. I came to thank you." Sans finished. You gasped. Was this true?

"Is this true?" You marveled. Sans nodded yes slowly. 

"Yes." Sans confided. You felt like you were going to pass out. You... were the one...who freed...the monster....?

"Lets get you out of here." Sans growled. He stood up and you stood up too. You were about a head taller than him, wearing a gray tank top and a plaid mini skirt that complimented all of your curves. You had dark blue combat boots that topped off your outfit perfectly. On top of that, you had on matte pink lipstick, dark blue eyeshadow, and concealer with a light contour.

Sans held your hand. You were suddenly overcame with a lot of emotions you had been bottling up since the revelation. You couldn't believe you freed the monsters. It was incredible. But why couldn't you remember doing it? And how did Sans know? What roll did Frisk play in all of this? Your head spin. You just couldn't believe it. Is that why Sans felt so familiar? It was all so crazy!

When it all hit you all of a sudden, you didn't know what to do. So you turned towards Sans and hugged him. His face was pressed into you ample breasts, which were soft. Sans moaned lightly at the touch.

"I'm having the breast time." Sans postulated. You laughed.

"Sans! You're so silly." You noted. When you pulled away, you saw that San's face was deep indigo. He had a notable bulge in his trousers, and when you saw it you felt that familiar throb in places you didn't mention.

"Let's get out of here." Sans hooted. You held his skeleton hand, and the two of you walked outside of the bar, hand in hand.

....

(A/N: That's a wrap! I hope you had fun reading. It's so fun to write interaction between the reader and Sans. :3 Next chapter is gonna get steeeeamy, so hold onto your hats, friendos! See you next update! *waves*)


	3. Chapter Three: IT GETS DIRTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS DIRTY

(A/N: Woah, 3 chapters already?!?! This is bananas! I've been having such a good time writing this, I'm really proud of how its coming out so far. Just a fair bit of warning, from this point on, it's going to be D-I-R-T-Y! =w= Stay tuned for chapter 4, and I hope you have a good night!)

\-----------

The next morning you woke up to a load pounding on your oakwood door. Sleepily, you got up to your feet and marched towards your front door. You opened it.

Standing in front of you was a tall, older man with a golden hair. He had a square face that contorted with emotion as he spoke. He was sporting a gray tuxedo with a blue tie. He had small eyes and a thin nose. He was charismathic, with a domineering voice and expressive body language.

Ugh. Your landlord.

"U-um," you quivered nervously. "Hello, Mr. Trump, sir." You jabbered. Your landlord glowered at you. You shut up instantaneously.

"I'm raising your rent from $200 a month to $750 a month." The man proclaimed, shaking. Your jaw hung open. What! 

"I can't afford that, I work below minimum wage at a monster bar called Grillby's." You answered, ready to cry right in front of your ugly landlord. Your landlord looked mad.

"Too bad, whelp. You should have considered that before you moved into a human neighborhood. Maybe your ugly monster buddies can give you a home." He guffawed, and then he turned around and left. You stood where he was just standing moments before, tears rolling down your plump cheeks. How... he just...?

You were going to be evicted...?

Sadly, you made your way to work. When you walked in, Grilly sat alone. The bar looked like an interrogation room. You were scared.

"Um, h-h-h-hi Grilly." You crowed, putting down your bag. Grillby didn't move.

"I'm not happy about yesterday." Grillby began, cracking his knuckles. You gasped. Oh no! Were you going to get fired?

"Um, I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, sir!" You equivocated, backing away. Grillby stood up and walked towards you. You noted that he had a very large tent in his black trousers. His penis must have been huge!

That made you reconsider some things.

"You kissed Sans in front of me." Grillby exaggerated, standing in front of you. Your parts quivered. You felt a slick liquid pouring down your thighs. Now that you knew he had a big penis, your boss was suddenly very hot. Pun intended!

"Sir, I think you're very attractive." You divulged out loud. Grillby looked taken aback. You moved towards him and grabbed his shoulders. Grillby softened at the touch. His hands roamed up your sides, playing along your derierre. You moaned loudly, your mouth opened. Grillby took the occasion to shove his tongue inside, his fire mouth on yours. His tongue battled for dominance against yours, the two of you moaning openly as you swapped spit. His mouth was so warm. You moaned.

Immediately, you ripped off Grillby's pants. His 10-inch monster penis sprung forth, bobbing in the cold air. It throbbed with desire against the cold air. His gonads tensed.

"Ohhhh, Grillby~" You moaned as Grillby's tongue danced along yours, licking the roof of your mouth. You cried out in pleasure, yet the agony of your downstairs area tense and seeking relief was unbearable.

Grillby set your skirt on fire. It immediately burned away, leaving your tender flesh unscathed. The fire danced along your beautiful skin, making you look even more beautiful than you already were.

Grillby pulled away, his white eyes gazing at you with a ferocious intensity you could have never even dreamed of. "Do you want to ride on my penis?" Grillby kibbitzed. You moaned.

"Mmmm~ ngahhhhhh~~~~ Yes!! Please, nnnh, ahhh, please p-p-p-put it in me!" You lamented.

Grillby put it in you. His firey sexual organ hit your cervix, pounding you with intensity. You moaned loudly as his hips thrusted into you, the timed pulsing of his phallus immediately sending you into orgasm. Your virginal walls clenched loudly as you screeched, Grillby moaned at that. His penis throbbed with arousal. He was erect.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

And there stood stans. 

.......

(A/N: OOOOOOHHHHHHH! I bet no one saw THAT coming! Or should I say, cumming? =w= Heheheh, that made me feel like Sansy~. Stay tuned for our 4th chapter! Wow, 4 chapters, I can't believe it...)


	4. Chapter Four: MILK

(A/N: Hi, guys! Heeeere's Chapter 4! Every chapter from now on is going to be smut since I'm a dirty girl~ eheheheh =w= Have "fun" reading! ;*)

...

"SANS!" You bellowed, pulling away from Grillby as you were having your orgasm. Grillby looked offended. "Did you just call out someone else's name?" Grillby professed.

"No! SANS!" You shrieked. Grillby looked over at sans.

"OH!" He said.

Sans had tears running down his skeletal face. 

"Y...Your name..." Sans mumbled, quivering in pain. "You.... him....?"

"No! Sans!" You weeped, running over to him and hugging him. Sans cried into your breasts, his ribcage rattling with each sob. Grillby looked guilty. Your breasts were bare and open, bouncing enticingly with each sob.

"Sans... I... I'm sorry." You cooed, holding him tight. Sans looked up. Then, he put his mouth on your nipple, sucking lightly.

"I forgive you. Do you want to fool around?" Sans moaned. You cried out "YES!". Sans sipped on the brown nub lightly, and your vagina throbbened.

Suddenly, a warm, white liquid trickled out of the nipple. Sans groaned loudly as he drank it, and you almost came from that alone. The tingly feeling of his magical saliva circling your areola area was too much.

Suddenly, a thought struck you.

How did he know you have a breastfeeding fetish?

"S~aaaaansy~" You yelled, lubricant swelling from your erect clitoris. You were about to come...!

But suddenly, Sans stopped sucking.

"You..." He guffawed, popping the nub out of his mouth. "You haven't called me that in timelines..."

"What?!" You spoke loudly. Sans looked at you sadly. 

"In every timeline...we...you and I.... end up like this" Sans crowed. You gasped.

"So that means... w-w-we've... done this... before?" You boomed. Sans nodded.

"That means...I know all your fetishes" Sans implied. He commenced the sucking on your nipple again. You came right then and there, your vagina quivering, your clitoris pulsing with need and want.

Sans then whipped out his penis, which was even bigger than Grillby's at a healthy 13 inches. He stroked it with a skeleton hand, while still keeping your teat in his mouth and drinking your lovely breast milk.

Sans started to masturbate to the sounds you made as he drank from your teat, stroking his mighty penis and playing with the foreskin like he were fingering an instrument. Sans gargled your warm and rich breast milk, which made you laugh, and then he placed the entirety of his penis inside of your vagina.

The fleshy, bulbous head of his penis penetrated your cervix, pushing past the button-like muscle and penetrating your uterus. You moaned, and he grunted as he came, filling your uterus with his rich, hot semen. His sperm filled you until you felt like you would burst. Then, he pulled out his penis, still coated in his hot sperm.

"Did you lake that, baby?" Sans moaned, kissing your neck with his beautiful mouth. You nodded.

"Well" Grillby countered, getting up and zipping up his pants. "I'm going home."

"Ok boss." You hypothesized, winking. Grillby waved at Sans and you, then left.

With Sans draped over your nude form, you locked up the bar and went home.

...

(A/N: I hope I didn't start out with too odd of a kink? 0_0;; Even though there's so much great NSFW Undertale works, nobody seems interested in breastfeeding, even though it's a lovely and natural experience. Oh well! I guess I'll be the one to pop that proverbial cherry. Tune in next time, lovelies! <3)


	5. Chapter Five

(A/N:

The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die. As well the minds which are prevented from changing their opinions; they cease to be mind.

\- Friedrich Nietzche.)

...

You had the day off the next day, so when you woke up, you took your phone and called Sans. Strangely, he didn't pick up. So you put on your nice clothes and prepared to go out.

You wore a short pink, slim dress that hugged your curves. The dress had a layer of sequins on it that reflected the sunlight dazzlingly. It looked like something you would wear whilst clubbing, but you thought it made you look sexy, so you wore it. You had cute, blue and white striped stockings that made your legs look slimmer, and red high heels. Finally, you topped off the outfit by wearing makeup - glossy crimson lipstick, dramatic eyeshadow, and a heavy contour.

You looked so great!

You begun the walk to Sans and his brother's house. When you got there, you knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Oh, Sans, you lazybones!" You hissed, opening the door.

Nobody was inside. The TV and lights were off. You went into San's room. There was no one in there. But nobody came. You went into the kitchen, and saw...

Some sort of...secret door?

You opened the door. There were a series of stairs that lead into a dark void below. Cautiously, you stepped in. The wooden stairs creeked under the weight of your heels. You kept walking.

Finally, you got to the bottom. A single dingy light illuminated the place. Oddly enough, it looked like some sort of science laboratory.

On a counter, there were a series of blueprints, written in an illegible handwriting. You opened the drawer. There was some kind of badge. You looked inside the other one. There was a photo album inside. There were a lot of photos of Sans with people you didn't recognize. And a photo of you and Sans with all of your friends. He looked sexy.

Then, you went over to a sheet that covered... something strange. Anticipation crept up your throat as you went to pull it off. As soon as the sheet was off, you heard a scream.

"(YOUR NAME)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

You spun around, screaming. Sans was standing there. His face was navy blue, a ghost tongue lolling out of his mouth. He was sweating badly. It smelled bad.

"Sans!" You screamed. You went over to him. He moaned just looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Mmnnnnnghhhh...I.... I'm in heat....." Sans quavered.

"You're in what?" You scoffed.

"Heat!" Sans scolded.

"What does that mean?" You pondered.

"The heat cycle comprises the recurring physiologic changes that are induced by reproductive hormones in most monsters. Heat cycles start after sexual maturity in monsters and are interrupted by anestrous phases or pregnancies. Typically, heat cycles continue until death." Sans gulped, sweating badly. 

"You sound so smart." You spluttered.

"Thanks." Sans lectured.

Sans went over to you and kissed your neck tenderly. You moaned wantonly. Sans rutted his fat, 14 inch dick against your dress, almost caming right then and there. But he held back.

"I have to show you something special~" Sans sang. He went over to the sheet and pulled it off of what was under it. Under it was...

A fully-functional robotic Sans.

But that wasn't all.

Your eyes travelled down the robot, starting at his steel face and ending at his pants, where a large, oddly-shaped Dildo was stationed. 

You moaned.

"It's my Sansbot." Sans vowed, folding his hands behind his back. "I use it to help me when I'm in heat. Please don't touch the Dildo. It was expensive."

"Why is it shaped like that?" You puzzled. Sans smirked.

"It's modelled after a horse penis." Sans surmised. You blushed.

"That's sexy," you tased. Sans smirked.

"But that's only the beginning!" Sans pestered. He pushed the robot down. Behind it was a lever. He pulled the lever with a skeleton hand.

The entire laboratory quivered. You screamed as you fell over. From behind the robot, the wall lifted up, showing another staircase. You gasped.

Sans grabbed your hand with a skeleton hand as he lead you down.

"This house was built on top of a medieval era dungeon." Sans explained as you walked down the many stairs. "The dungeon is about 150 years old. The house was built on top of it. Now, I use it for other...purposed." He went into the room the stairs lead to. You gasped.

The walls and floor were made of stone. The entire dungeon was decked out for sexy fun.

There were restraints and cuffs attached to the walls, and a single ball gag hung from a tack. There was an oak cabinet filled with lube and condoms. A shelf of Dildos in various sizes, shapes, and colors stood proudly. Then, there was the fucking machine. You salivated at the sight of that.

"This is so hot." You ordered. Sans smiled at the praise.

"I made it myself." Sans jibed. "I call it my Fun House."

"It's a very nice fun house." You nodded. Sans smiled at the praise.

"Let's get started." He notified. 

..

(A/N: Thhhhaaaaaat's a wrap for tonight! Bit of a cliffhanger to keep you at the edge of your teat! I mean.. I-I mean seat! 0////0 ;; *eye twitch* 

Eheheh anyways! Tune in next time for more SIN!)


	7. Chapter Six

(A/N: Chapter 6? More like Chapter 666 because of all the sinning we're doing! 0_9 Enjoy!)

...

Sans tore off your clothes and instantaneously put his penis inside of you. You moaned and gasped as you stripped him while his penis is inside of you. He also somehow knew you had a fetish for this!

Then, Sans chained you to a wall. He started to fuck you while you were on the wall. His penis went in between your labia and entered your vagina. You moaned. Sans moaned a lot too. His hips slammed against yours as his penis went in and out, in and out. Then, he ejaculated. His blue sperm filled your vagina, dripping out onto his pants.

Then, Sans spoke. "That's not over, baby girl," Sans huffed, and he went back upstairs. While you were chained to the wall, you rubed your thighs together. San's blue semen dripped between your labia and out of your vagina, staining your thighs. For a moment, you entertained the idea of using San's blue semen as a hair dye. That would be sexy, you thought.

Sans came back with his robot in tow. The robot was dragged behind him. It still had the big blue... ehem... equestrian 'attachment' attached to it. Sans claped.

"Ehem... Robo-Sans, you know what to do." Sans said. The robot's eyes lit up. It walks toward you and you gasp. The penis was so big. It said "INITIATING FUCKING SEQUENCE" and then it got started.

The big blue penis went inside of your vagina, stretching it alot. You cried out in nirvana as your thighs quivered. Lubricant dripped from your clitoris. You screamed. It felt so good. Robo-Sans did not stop fucking.

"Saaahhhhnnnnsssssssss~!!!!!!! Sansy~ Sansy~ Sansby~" You chanted as the robot fucked you. Your entire vagina walls quivered and writhed as you came, squirting all over the robot, it said "UH OH" and then short circuited.

"My robot" Sans cried as he checked on it. It was dead.

"I'm sorry.." you keened. Sans looked tired. You went over to him and pet his back.

...............................

(That's all, buddos! Tune in for more sexy times next Thursday!)


End file.
